inceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kacieh
This is my talk page- please feel free to drop me a line below! Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 22:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi Kacieh, thanks for spotlighting our wiki and for helping with some basic things. Samsonius created an amazing skin, and the wiki was ready in about 4 days! Anyways, we appreciate any help the community team could give us ;) Thanks again, --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 22:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Review Page I checked the Eclipse review page, it looks good. I've never come across a review page before, only review blogs, which is why I was skeptical about the idea of having a permanent page for that purpose. As I said, it looks good and it works on another wiki, so I guess we'll see how it goes here. Thanks for setting it up, Ozzyjalo94 06:38, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Top Ten Moments I have tried three times to add a moment to your list and it won't show up. Am I doing something wrong or is there a problem? Thanks. Skxwang 21:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. I figured it out. Skxwang 21:53, July 17, 2010 (UTC) What's New Hey Kacieh! Sorry for the late response, I was out of the city at the moment. Thanks for your help in adding more features to the wiki, they should bring more users. I saw all the posts in Facebook, and they will indeed bring more activity and traffic to the wiki, and therefore Wikia. It appears that the reviews so far have been great, so more people will visit us, and comment in the reviews page. Also, to encourage users to review the movie, I edited the sitenotice to announce our new reviews page. I'll add my review of the movie tonight, and it was a brilliant movie. I'll try to add the best details of the movies without spoiling it. If the reviews page is for users that haven't seen the movie, should we leave a spoiler warning then, in case that users add spoilers? The Top Ten lists look great as well! If we keep advertizing the wiki, a lot of users worldwide will visit us, and as the movie hasen't been released in several countries, then there is time to sprouce it. One question, are there going to be more features? Or do we have them all? Again, thanks for your help. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 23:27, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Matias, glad we could help. Thanks for adding your review of the movie! You have all of the features now, so there shouldn't be any more surprises. It might be a good idea to try to build out the character pages a bit more-some of them are kind of short right now. We're hoping to get more traffic here as more people see the movie and want to discuss it. Let me know if you need help with anything, and keep up the great work! -- Kacie (talk) 23:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Article Comments Heya Kacieh, we really appreciate all the hard work and new features that you've put into the wiki, it's really turning out great! One little problem that we have with it, however, is the addition of the article comments system. We're not sure that these are really helping to improve the articles, since most of the comments aren't really needed like this and this. We'd like to get your opinion on it, though, and we'd like to know what kind of contributions you've seen that have been made within article comments that are really helping to gather new info and make helpful edits. Thanks in advance, [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 02:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Samsonius, we're hoping to move away from the idea of articles as static info pages toward a more interactive, dynamic community experience on entertainment wikis. We've found that allowing users to share their thoughts at the bottom of articles encourages open community dialogue, gives pages a feeling of real-time relevance, and makes users feel more like a part of the wiki. Rather than thinking of comments as a part of each article, try to think of them as a community dialogue about the articles that shows our users care about that information. -- Kacie (talk) 17:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Hello Kacieh. The other admins, users and I had a talk tonight regarding the article comments at the IRC. Nobody seems to like them, including me. They are just unprofessional, and they are detracting from the professionalism of the wiki. They are also meaningless and inane, just check some of those. "Ariadne is hot", "first one to comment". They are insulting the hard work of those who truly want to improove the wiki. From our experience, more indepth conversations about the article comments has come from the talk (discussion) pages. The article comments only seem to encourage random vandalism and silly and lame comments. So we decided (with some words I can't mention here) that the article comments should be disabled in this wikis. From this wiki, and the wikis all around Wikia, but that's not our decision. I hope you understand our point of view. Thanks in advance, --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 01:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree. Acaeton 01:13, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree as well. Skxwang 01:15, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::As do I. Ozzyjalo94 01:17, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm against comments as well. Bastian964 02:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm with them too. [TECTONIUM] 02:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) So, why haven't comments been removed, Kacieh?Bastian964 05:46, August 4, 2010 (UTC)